The Immune Monitoring Lab provides investigators with a broad spectrum of services and expertise to carry out a range of assays of human proteins and other biological mediators and perform studies where precise evaluations of the immunologic response are required. Resource services include the production of peptide- MHC Class-l tetramers, unique reagents for accessing antigen-specific T cells; molecular assays for T cell receptor (TCR) related analysis, cellular assays for determining cellular function and analytical services using ELISA and Luminex microbead methodology. This application requests continued support for a resource which fulfills an essential role for research within the Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium.